


Ring-ting-tingling, too

by pterawaters



Category: Glee
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fuckurt Advent, Holidays, Kurt and Puck are too subtle, M/M, Not Beta Read, Obliviousness, Pre-Relationship, Singing, Sleigh Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Puck take Finn for a sleigh ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring-ting-tingling, too

"Come on," Kurt says, holding back the edge of the heavy velvet blanket draped over his legs. "There's plenty of room!"

Finn gives the horse another wary look and then joins Kurt and Puck in the carriage. "Isn't this something people usually do on a date?" he asks as he squeezes into the seat between Kurt and the carriage wall.

Puck is similarly squished on the other side, and _winking_ at Finn, which makes Finn either want to laugh, or get butterflies in his stomach. Maybe both. 

The carriage starts moving and Finn reflexively holds on tight, one hand on the carriage wall, and one on Kurt's knee. Cheeks flushing hot against the biting cold air, Finn lets go of Kurt's knee and murmurs, "Sorry."

Kurt pats Finn's knee in return and asks, "Why shouldn't I treat my two favorite men to this amazing celebration of Christ–" Kurt cuts himself short with an apologetic look in Puck's direction. "Of the _holiday season_?"

Smirking, Puck mutters, "Nice save." Then he pulls a thermos out of his jacket, which is like magic, because he and Finn left the apartment at the same time and Finn totally missed Puck stashing that away. "Hot chocolate?"

Suddenly Finn understands why the apartment smelled like candy bars earlier. He thought maybe he'd had one of those brain things that makes you smell things that aren't really there. Or shouldn't have been there, anyway. Finn banned candy bars from the apartment after he gained a Sophomore 20, and Puck a more traditional Freshman 15.

"Mmm," Kurt says, taking the thermos Puck's opened and sipping from it. He coughs a little and blinks rapidly as he passes the thermos to Finn. "That hot chocolate's a little, um, Irish."

"That's a stereotype," Finn points out, taking his own sip. He's expecting the bite of alcohol, but he's pleasantly surprised when it's not the awful vodka from their freezer, but peppermint schnapps. Handing the thermos over to Puck carefully, because carriages aren't the least turbulent of vehicles, Finn says, "Hey, do you remember when we used to use candy canes to mix our hot cocoa?"

Puck nods with a snort. He takes a long gulp of the hot cocoa, and then says to Kurt, "Pro tip, babe. Mint candy canes good, fruit punch candy canes _bad_."

Kurt chuckles and leans his head on Finn's shoulder. Finn wonders why he wouldn't rather lean on Puck, but decides not to worry about it. The carriage turns from the main road into the park and Finn sighs. "This is nice," he admits, giving Kurt a smile and then taking the thermos back from Puck when he offers it. "All the lights make it look so magical!"

"Very romantic," Kurt agrees, giving Finn a smile.

As Finn takes another sip of hot cocoa, Puck snuggles closer to Kurt, who presses himself against Finn. Finn swallows and says, "It doesn't really seem like there's enough room. Maybe I should…" He points at the carriage bench facing them. 

Kurt grabs Finn's arm, wrapping himself practically all the way around it. "Don't be silly. It's warmer if we're all squished together."

"I guess you're right," Finn says with a shrug. He certainly feels pretty warm right now. 

After a minute or so of enjoying Central Park covered in snow, Puck starts humming. Kurt chuckles and Finn almost instantly recognizes the holiday tune. Finn wonders if breaking into song is going to annoy the driver, but then he figures it wasn't against the rules the driver gave them before the ride, and it _has_ to be something people do, right?

Maybe being in Glee club and then moving to New York to live with Puck has skewed Finn's perception of "normal."

In any case, Finn decides to just go for it. He starts singing. "Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too."

Kurt laughs, but then sings the next line. "Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you." He and Puck both give Finn this unexpected, _significant_ look at the last word. It makes Finn feel loved and he thinks it's good that he decided to spend the holiday season with his friends. 


End file.
